SoeurGinnypointCom
by Ladyboy
Summary: [UA]Lorsqu'une exenquêtrice devenue Soeur se remet en quête pour disculper...le petit ami de son ex.


Avertissement : Attention l'auteur est atteint de folie et débilité précoce. Sœur 

Cela fait maintenant un an, un an que j'ai quitté mon misérable travail de flic pour enfin trouver quelque chose à ma mesure. J'ai enfin trouvé une voie…divine. Fini les alcooliques à mettre au trou parce qu'ils ont fait une tentative d'agression sur le chien de la voisine au détour d'une rue sombre, fini les drogué à qui il fallait arracher les seringues comme un enfant à qui l'on vole sa sucette. Maintenant…je suis une sainte !

-Sœur Ginny vous me ferez le plaisir de nettoyer l'autel avant la messe de dimanche sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'enlever une portion d'haricots verts à votre prochain repas !

-Bien ma mère, excusez-moi ma mère !

Maintenant je viens en aide aux autres plus à coups de matraque mais à coups de prières. Je prône la rédemption à de pauvres âmes en perdition, je convainc les femmes que leurs maris ne les mettrons pas à la porte parce qu'elles ont acheté du Findus au lieu du Charal, je punis les enfants qui ont volé la bille de l'un de leur camarade dans la cour de récréation. Oui ma mission est divine, plus de corvées ni d'ordres, j'avance en écoutant la voix de Dieu.

-Sœur Ginny, vous avez oublié une tâche de graisse sur le ventre de Jésus !

Je sauve des vies chaque jour mais je ne m'en vante pas, car Dieu n'aime pas les vantards. Chaque heure est pour moi un don du ciel, nous nous dévouons aux autres, nous ne perdons pas une minute dans des tâches inutiles à la société.

-Corvée de patate !

Lorsque la journée est terminée, que nous avons récité nos 206 prières journalières, que nous avons étreint la main de quelque femme au foyer au bord du suicide (« Non ma fille ne faîtes pas ça, Dieu n'aime pas le suicide vous irez en enfer hérétique ! »), que nous avons lavé quelques enfants de leurs péchés (« Bien mon enfant tu me feras douze je vous salue Marie et dix-neuf pompes pour avoir mit du Yop sur le nez de ta petite sœur ce matin. ») et autres devoirs divins nous regagnons nos cellules où nous redressons le crucifix qui pend au dessus du lit (qui s'avéra plus tard être une ancienne table d'autopsie sur laquelle l'on a rajouté un matelas) et nous éteignons la lumière (il faut dire que se fournir chez EDF c'est bien moins rentable que la lumière divine mais que voulez vous il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses) et nous plongeons dans un sommeil réparateur qui nous préparera à une nouvelle journée de dévouement.

-Bonne nuit mes sœurs ! Rappelez-vous que demain nous avons une commande de 300 couettes en plumes à réaliser alors profitez bien de ce sommeil réparateur !

Cependant je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'amputer mon côté rebelle… J'ai supplié qu'on me laisse mon ordinateur portable. C'est ainsi que j'écris ces quelques lignes à la lumière tremblante et réconfortante de la bougie. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai bien entendu fais ma prière du soir avant d'allumer cet engin.

-Vous avez 2800 nouveaux messages.

Je m'évertue à faire la promotion de notre beau couvent sur Internet, j'ai pourtant dû changer six fois de site d'hébergement car nous avions été classés dans la catégorie « Secte and co. : sold your soul for nothing » et au bout de six jour le site se retrouvait fermé. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai enfin trouvé le serveur idéal : bon j'avoue que j'ai été un peu surprise par certains sites qui me paraissaient un peu osés pour promouvoir Dieu mais enfin chacun sa technique de marketing. Le deuxième problème est que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de donner mon adresse e-mail à mon ex-fiancé qui est entre temps devenu gay.

_De : : : Je suis au bord du suicide._

_Fichier joint : aidemoi.jpg_

_Ginny,_

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler parce que tu as trouvé des voies plus larges que les miennes mais j'ai besoin de ton instinct de chien renifleur de drogue._

_Comme tu l'as sûrement appris je suis à nouveau amoureux (je m'en fous connard, signe de croix , pardon mon Dieu) il s'appelle Draco et il est dans une merde noire._

_En effet nous avons retrouvé un vieillard du nom d'Albus Dumbledore mort dans son jardin le jeudi 8 à 12.42, l'arme du crime à disparu. Tous les soupçons se tournent vers Draco tout cela parce qu'il était seul avec lui dans la propriétée et que celle-ci était plus verrouillée que la cellule de Charles Manson. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il est innocent, pas parce que je couche avec lui et que c'est un Dieu ,chacun sa religion, mais parce que je sens qu'il n'a rien fait à cet homme. Le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune preuve qui le disculpe c'est en désespoir de cause que je t'appelle (merci c'est gentil fallait pas…). Aides-moi à prouver que Draco est innocent je t'en supplie. Le fichier joint est la photo prise sur les lieux du crime lorsque l'on a retrouvé le corps._

_Avec toute mon animosité,_

_Harry_

_PS : Au cas où tu refuserais j'ai une vidéo compromettante que je n'hésiterai pas à balancer sur internet ,rire démoniaque, et range ton crucifix et l'eau bénite ils ne serviront à rien sur moi._

Du calme Ginny, rappelles-toi de ce que dit le commandement, _tu ne tueras point._

Nom d'un bonhomme en mousse évidemment que je me rappelle de cette vidéo, comment l'oublier…il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle soit diffusée, ce serait une catastrophe. Je serais démise de mes fonctions divines et ma réputation serait ruinée ! Je vais donc aider cette sale…mouche à résoudre son enquête et ensuite je changerai d'adresse et de nom.

_De : : : Si haïr était catholique tu serais mon seul centre d'intérêt en ce moment._

_Fichier joint : rependstoi.gif_

_Harry,_

_Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on ne se parlait plus, je t'avais presque oublié, que le monde était calme durant ce laps de temps._

_Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix donc je t'aiderai dans ton enquête avec la plus belle mauvaise volonté du monde._

Viens au couvent demain à 6.30 mais ne rentre pas, reste devant la grille car tu risquerai d'y laisser la vie nous avons protégé le couvent contre les êtres maléfiques.

_Que Dieu ne te protège pas,_

_Ginny_

_PS : As-tu déjà envisagé l'exorcisme ?_

Bien, demain ce fils illégitime de Dieu sera là. Mince, j'aurai peut-être dû lui préciser que nous balancions les poubelles depuis les étages devant la grille car c'est à 6.30 que passe les éboueurs…Je regardais le crucifix qui sembla me sourire et me dit qu'il s'en apercevrait bien tout seul. Sur ce j'éteints mon ordinateur qui m'a apporté bien assez de frayeurs pour ce soir avant de faire une nouvelle prière afin que Dieu me protège et me pardonne d'avoir pactisé avec l'enfer car je n'avais pas le choix et de me coucher pour de bon.

Les cloches sonnèrent et je me réveillais en sursaut, je m'habillais en vitesse (c'est l'avantage de ne pas avoir de choix vestimentaire à faire) avant de rejoindre mes sœurs à la prière.

-Notre Père qui êtes aux Cieux,

-Que votre nom soit crucifié, que votre volonté soit comme d'habitude insatisfaite

-HARRY ! _hurlai-je en me retournant pour découvrir ce jeune crétin arrogant accoudé à un pillier_ Je t'avais dis dehors ! Quoi en plus d'être un abruti fini tu ne sais plus lire ?!

-Sœur Ginny !

-Pardon ma Mère !

-Vous irez au Confessionnal avant de vous coucher !

-Oui ma Mère, pardon ma Mère.

-Tu vas lui cirer les sandales encore longtemps ou on peut y aller ?

-Toi…_menaçai-je_

-Chuut partons avant que tu ne blasphème dans la maison du Seigneur ! _dit Harry d'un ton tragique_

-Seigneur donnez-moi la force de ne pas commettre d'acte irréparable d'ici ce soir, amen.

C'est ainsi que nous avons rejoint la vieille épave qui servait de voiture de fonction à Harry sous les regards noirs et désapprobateurs de mes sœurs.

-Où allons nous ?

-Dans ton…

-Si tu termines cette phrase je te noies dans le bénitier le plus proche _dis-je avec un sourire avenant_

Harry déglutit puis avec un rictus répondit (enfin) à ma question

-Sur les lieux du crime…

Harry crut bon de mettre un peu de musique pour « détendre » l'atmosphère, « Highway to hell » résonna dans les baffles.

-Tu n'as pas changé…

-Oui je sais, je suis toujours aussi beau garçon _dit-il en rejetant une mèche en arrière_

-Non, tu es toujours aussi con _soupirai-je_ en parlant de ça tu as grossi non ?

-Je n'ai pas grossi, c'est toi qui n'as plus que la peau sur les os très chère. Remarque à force de ne manger que du pain rassis et de l'eau.

-Ce n'est pas du pain rassis, ce sont des hosties ! Un peu de respect pour le pain sacré !

-Sacré, sacré vous n'avez que ça à la bouche, vous dîtes sacré comme nous on éternue !

Cinq minutes plus tard nous arrivions enfin devant un portail qui ferait passer celui du paradis pour un trou de souris _(Pardonnez-moi mon Père parce que j'ai blasphémé)_, une voix retentit dans l'interphone. Elle était à la fois traînante et emplie d'une classe indéniable.

-Draco ? je pensais qu'ils t'avaient mis en taule !

-Bonjour Darling, oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Ils n'ont finalement pas trouvé de preuves suffisantes pour me garder plus de 48h mais j'ai tout de même été prié de « ne pas disparaître » et ils ont collé des micros et caméras partout. Même Invisible man ne pourrait pas sortir de cette maison sans les alerter.

-Je suis avec…une femme qui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec une _pondeuse_ (1)?

J'haussais les sourcils avec un air franchement étonné pour ne pas dire choqué alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

-C'est mon ex, tu sais celle grâce à qui je suis devenu gay. De plus, elle était une détective assez douée avant j'ai bon espoir qu'elle nous aide à résoudre cette histoire.

-Bien, si tu penses qu'elle peut nous être d'une quelconque utilité.

L'interphone cessa de grésiller et le portail s'ouvrit en grand pour nous laisser passer. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, connaissant les goûts d'Harry très…particuliers je ne pouvais que m'inquiéter. Les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent sur un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux d'acier qui nous attendait les bras croisés.

-Pourquoi cet air constipé darling, quelqu'un est mort ? _demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique_

-Haha très drôle, je suis mais mort de rire ! _soupira son amant en levant les yeux au ciel_

Note hôte nous emmena jusque dans un recoin isolé de l'immense jardin, des bandes jaunes où été inscrit de manière bien distincte « **DO NOT CROSS** » reliaient cinq arbres entre lesquels l'herbe s'était couchée dessinant ainsi une silhouette.

-C'est là qu'à été retrouvé la victime ? _demandai-je_

-Perspicace la grenouille de bénitier ! _rit le blond_

-Si c'est pour me faire traiter de la sorte, moi je m'en vais !

Harry me retint par le bras en soupirant lourdement

-Maintenant toi tu vas arrêter de jouer les idoles profanées et toi tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester courtois si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en taule pour meurtre ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

Draco et moi nous regardons d'un air mauvais en opinant de la tête.

-Bien, d'après les marques de sang sur l'écorce de cet arbre et l'endroit où est tombé le corps nous pouvons déduire que l'homme a été attaqué par derrière…

Harry se tourna vers Draco et dit avec un sourire enjôleur

-Mes soupçons envers toi augmentent de 3,2 , tu aimes attaquer les gens par derrière, j'en sais quelque chose !

Draco lui donna une tape sur la tête avec un air exaspéré qui cachait un sourire en me faisant signe de continuer

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il y a des morceaux de peau accrochés à cet arbre _dis-je en me penchant sur le troisième arbre _

-Ah non ça c'est à moi, je suis tombé dans cet arbre en faisant du saut en parachute l'autre jour j'ai mal visé le point d'atterrissage et Dieu m'a puni _dit Draco en riant nerveusement_

Je me retournais avec un regard de folle furieuse, Draco se tourna vers Harry

-Dis, pourquoi elle me regarde comme si j'avais mangé son poisson rouge ?

-Ne blasphème pas !

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu étais de la maison, excuse-moi…

-Bon je vais rentrer au couvent avec la copie du dossier d'enquête que m'a donné Harry, je vous préviendrais dès que j'aurais un début de solution.

Sur ce je leur tournais le dos, me prenais les pieds dans les bandes jaunes et m'étalais de tout mon long. Je me relevais en rassemblant le peu de dignité qui me restais encore, levais le nez en l'air et parti d'un pas décidé. J'entendis mon ex et son amant (quelle étrange formulation) éclater de rire après mon départ et je me jurais que j'aurais la peau de ce meurtrier.

_[Tu ne tueras point. _Elan de conscience, je faisais trente signe de croix réclamais le pardon puis réalisais que je n'avais aucun moyen de locomotion et que par conséquent je devrais rentrer à pied. Le ciel se couvrit brusquement.

_(Pourquoi, pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

_Mais pourquoi est-il tombé sur moi ?_

Mais qu'ai-je donc fais, qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça ?)

Au bout d'exactement 15 minutes 20 secondes et 35 centièmes (penser à remercier sœur Géraldine pour m'avoir offert une montre électronique qui ne me sert en général strictement à rien sauf à surveiller la cuisson des œufs à la coque) j'étais plus mouillée que Noé ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait fallu qu'il se mette à pleuvoir le seul jour où je mettais le nez hors du couvent, je commençais sérieusement à me dire que j'avais vraiment dû mettre Dieu en rogne.

Une demi-heure plus tard je tapais à la porte du couvent, si je m'étais vu dans une glace à ce moment là je me serais trouvée une ressemblance frappante avec cette fille aux longs cheveux noir qui fiche la trouille à tout le monde dans The Ring (le seul film que nous ayons pu visionner pour une soirée cinéma au couvent et vous le devinez aisément c'était par la même occasion le dernier) sauf que mes cheveux étaient roux. La voix de Sœur Dominique retentit derrière la lourde porte.

-Si c'est pour nous vendre des aspirateurs non merci nous ne sommes pas intéressées.

-Sœur Dominique, c'est moi ouvrez-moi !

-Qui ça moi ?

-Et bien Moi !

Nous avions épluché les radis ensemble la veille durant des heures, je ne pouvais guère concevoir qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas ne serai-ce qu'au timbre de ma voix.

-Jésus ? demanda-elle surexcitée

Je soupirais lourdement

-Si j'étais Jésus je serais déjà dedans, non c'est moi Sœur Ginny !

-Ah…répondit-elle déçue en ouvrant la porte

J'ai toujours aimé la chaleur solidaire des femmes d'église.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à étudier ce dossier toute la nuit et que je décidais de rendre une petite visite le lendemain à quelques suspects potentiels.

-Monsieur Weasley où étiez vous le jeudi 8 à 12.42 ? demandais-je en l'aveuglant avec ma lampe de poche

-Ginny pauvre imbécile c'est le jour où Hermione a accouché des triplés ! soupira-t-il Et puis arrêtes de me parler comme à un violeur de chats je suis ton frère !

-Oui oui c'est ce qu'ils disent tous pour tenter de m'amadouer !

Il soupira encore plus lourdement

-C'est normal tu as cinq frères et tu les as tous accusé de meurtre à un moment ou à un autre.

-Mademoiselle Lovegood dîtes moi où étiez-vous le jeudi en 8 à 12.42 ?

-J'accouchais de mon premier enfant

-Quoi mais c'est une manie ! vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ou quoi ?!

-Oh le voilà qui vient d'ailleurs ! Viens donc saluer la dame Robert chéri !

Une souris vint me gratter les pieds, je levais un sourcil en l'air et fixais Luna qui me dit avec un sourire béat

-N'est-il pas adorable ?

-Monsieur Potter, dîtes moi…

-Où j'étais le jeudi 8 à 12.42 ? ricana-t-il en haussant un sourcil si je l'avais tué tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris la peine de t'écrire pour retrouver le meurtrier sombre conne ? (2)

-Monsieur Malfoy, dîtes moi…Monsieur Malfoy ? Crotte il s'est endormi le rustre !

Je rentrais dans ma cellule complètement vidée par mes interrogatoires, je n'étais plus habituée à toute cette agitation, prendre le thé avec Luna en se demandant si elle n'y a pas déversé de l'arsenic, accuser mon dernier frère et mon ex de meurtre, et tenté de faire avouer les faits à quelqu'un qui dormait plus profondément qu'une souche.

Voilà une semaine que je travaillais comme une forcenée afin d'établir la liste des suspects définitive que je remettrais à Harry le lendemain. Je m'endormis satisfaite de mon travail.

-J'accuse le Colonel Moutarde avec le chandelier dans la bibliothèque !

-Pardon ?

-Non mince ça c'est le cluedo que l'on a fait au couvent il y a une semaine marmonnai-je embarrassée Donc la liste des suspects se résume à cela :

Draco Malfoy, car il ne supportait plus le harcèlement sexuel que lui faisait Dumbledore.

_Harry Potter, car comme un con il a encore voulu jouer les sauveurs et protéger Draco._

_Luna Lovegood, car elle est tellement Out et qu'elle aurait pu tuer Dumbledore sans s'en rendre compte._

_Dieu, car Dumbledore a toujours été un déchet de l'humanité et qu'il était temps d'en finir._

_Ron Weasley, car ça a toujours été un homosexuel refoulé et qu'il était amoureux de Dumbledore qui l'aurait toujours rejeté parce qu'il n' aimait pas les roux, ce serait donc un crime passionnel._

Harry et Draco me fixaient avec les yeux comme deux ronds de flan.

-Quoi j'ai quelque chose entre les dents ?

-Non…non, bon il ne nous reste plus qu'à…étudier cette liste.

Deux semaines plus tard nous découvrions que le coupable n'était pas dans la liste. En réalité, c'était les animaux de la forêt qui s'étaient ligués et avaient monté un plan diabolique pour se venger de Dumbledore qui voulait raser le manoir de Draco et la forêt par la même occasion pour y construire un immense centre de remise en forme. Le vieillard s'était ce jour-là introduit par effraction afin de prendre les mesures du bosquet pour savoir si après avoir tout réduit à néant il pourrait y installer une piscine à ciel ouvert. Il réalisa sa bêtise lorsqu'il comprit que s'il rasait tout il pourrait forcément l'y mettre (la piscine) et qu'il se retrouva pris au piège par deux cerfs enragés. C'est à ce moment là qu'un hiboux sortit la journée pour l'occasion, lui planta dans le dos une branche taillée en forme de pieu par les castors de la rivière. Et ce fut la fin tragique de Dumbledore, que personne ne regretta. Harry et Draco vécurent heureux et se jurèrent de ne jamais avoir d'animaux de compagnie, Luna continua de boire son thé en parlant avec sa souris , Ron priait tous les soirs dans l'espoir que les triplés et sa femme attrapent une miraculeuse extinction de voix, et moi…

-Sœur Ginny, à la soupe !

-Oui ma mère j'arrive !

-N'oubliez pas que demain vous commencez votre nouvelle mission…vous devrez ôter les mauvaises herbes dans le champ de 300 hectares.

…je repartis combattre le crime dans mon habit de nonne.

**FIN.**

Le 1. est renvoi au personnage de Luke dans Le Corps Exquis de Poppy Z. Brite, qui emplois ce terme pour parler des femmes. J'imaginais bien Draco employer ce terme donc voilà…

Le 2. …petit clin d'œil à ma femme qui adore cette « insulte ».

Ahem Ahem , Medames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs Bonsoir.

Oui cela fait longtemps, très longtemps je sais.

Manque d'inspiration, flemmardise je ne sais pas les deux peut-être

Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce petit OS qui est une fois de plus complètement partit en live.

Ne me frappez pas mentalement pour sa pitoyablité (oui je sais ça n'existe pas), ne me jetez pas de tomates ou de pierres pitié. Considérez ceci comme une remise en route.

Comme vous avez put le remarquer, je ne suis pas très douée pour mener une énigme (si si je vous jure que c'est vrai) donc les ellipses sont assez nombreuses.

J'espère que cette petite…chose vous aura plut et que vous aurez prit un minimum de plaisir à le lire…

Je pries pour que vous n'ayez pas trouvé ça trop lamentable :/

Et je déteste Ginny c'est pour ça que je me plais à la ridiculiser un petit peu

Laissez moi une petite (ou une grande) **review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, soyez indulgents…S'il vous plaît '

Peut-être à tout de suite ;)

Lysiane.


End file.
